


Paid In Full

by ExLibrisCraux



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/pseuds/ExLibrisCraux
Summary: Some debts are heavier than others, and exact a heavier cost.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	Paid In Full

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the Dark Fic square of the bingo card.
> 
> (Note: obvs. does not align with canon; this was written following that FUCKING CLIFFHANGER OF AN EPISODE, ALEX :| possibly as therapy)

Five days.

It’s excruciating.

Skraak watches impassively and does not speak. Their basic needs are met but they are told nothing; they spend five days wondering, straining to hear anything beyond the click of kobold claws on the floor.

Five.

Hellish.

Days.

When Skraak lets them out, Hamid is the first upstairs. Wilde is there, still and cold at the center of an immense, rusty stain.

“You killed him,” he says flatly, and receives a disinterested nod in confirmation.

“But- he was our friend!”

Skraak stares at him for a long time.

“Then,” he finally says, “consider your debt paid.”


End file.
